Optoelectronic apparatuses such as, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), for example, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic lasers such as, for example, surface emitters (“VCSELs”, vertical cavity surface emitting lasers) as well as solar cells or photodetectors may comprise wavelength conversion regions which convert primary radiation into secondary radiation.
The efficiency of optoelectronic apparatuses depends inter alia on how effectively the primary radiation is converted into secondary radiation and the extent to which loss channels, such as for instance scattering and reabsorption, which result in a reduction in luminous efficacy are present.
In particular, reabsorption of radiation, for example, of secondary radiation which has already been formed by conversion, can distinctly reduce the efficiency of wavelength conversion.